grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Rose
Rustyrose (ラスティローズ Rasutirōzu) is a Pacifista, former member of the Marines, and a current member of the Red Wing Pirates. Profile Physical Appearance Rose is a very tall (6'7"), slim built man with fair skin. He has large, spiky silver hair, and sideburns that were just as large to where it spiked across his face. His hair was originally brown but was turned Silver by his pacifista transformation. He has souless, bright, emerald green eyes that pierced the soul of anyone who gazed at him. He wore a long brown coat with a large collar that reached up to Rose's forehead, and the back of the coat reached down to about his ankles. Underneath that he wore a collard, plain white shirt, black pants and wrapped brown shoes. Personality and Relationships Rose has always been known to be a very reserved and distant person, especially after becoming a Cyborg. He joined the Marine's and was a very talented soldier and leader, who spoke orders and lead effectively when called upon. This was a rare trait of Rose's that displayed his passion to serve for justice. To further serve, he offered himself to the "Super Soldier" project and was transformed into a Pacifista, a weapon for the military. Rose was unable to be controlled and human body rapidly aged, so he was deemed a failure. This caused Rose to enter somewhat of a depression, becoming ultimately silent and glum. He appeared far older then he was and was often misjudged to be fragile and weak, giving him his epithet, "Rusty Rose". This built up an anger within Rose that could be released in a rage that destroyed everything in his path. That very rage eventually caused Rose to illegally discharge himself from the military, resulting in his own confinement. Background Story Rose was known well throughout the East Blue for being a talented Lieutenant Commander of the Marines. He often worked alongside the 153rd Branch alongside White Stone Chaser, the two had many battles with the infamous Red Hair Clive. Rose was an architect and an innovator who advanced military technology with his vast intellect. He was also a talented fighter, which earned him fame and respect throughout the marine core. Rose eventually assigned himself to the prototype-Super Soldier project, and was the only man to survive the experiment that transformed men into Cyborgs. These Cyborgs are known as Pacifista or Human Weapons for the Government. Ultimately, Rose was deemed a failure although he survived. His humane parts aged instantly and he was not under the control of the government as they intended. Rose became the laughing stock of the military, known as Rustyrose an old tired Marine robot. This caused Rose to illegally discharge himself from the military, going AWAL. Deeming Rustyrose too dangerous to be left alone, the Marine's captured him and placed him in confinement within the Drum Island 100th Regiment Fort. Powers and Abilities Prior to his Pacifista modifications, Rose had shown enough combat experience to be a Lieutenant Commander of the Marines. He is a technological, historical and weapons expert who uses his knowledge to use his resources to the fullest in battle. After his modifications his body became much more docile but his fighting ability was increased ten fold, becoming a one man army. Pacifista Modifications Rose is a Pacifista, a cybernetic Human Weapon (人間兵器 ningen-heiki) modified by the World Government. Although Rose is thirty-six years old, but he appears in his mid fifties due to the toll the transformation had on his organic body. On the surface, Rose appears to be a fragile, slender old man and he actually is considering his bodies durability is not very tolerant. Even so he can take much more damage then an average human before killing over. He maintains all of his memories and his humanity, the Government failed to control his mind which is one of the main reasons Rose was deemed a failure. Rose's transformation came with many advancements, including the ability to hyper-extend his limbs to great lengths, normally extending his arms to grab items or people. Instead of the Pacifista's trademark mouth beam, Rose is able to fire lasers from his eyes. He is also able to detach his forearm and hand section of his arm and fire it like a missile. His trademark ability is the power to release extremely sharp scythe like blades built in to Rose's torso. They are very thin, sharp and fast blades that can cut an opponent in an instant, the blades reflect light sometimes and combined with their speed upon release it is almost as if the blades are invisible, slashing opponents to pieces in seconds. All of Rose's cybernetic abilities are drawn from his power core. Rose calls it his heart because it fuels all of his power. Claiming it to be pure life energy, the core is extremely dangerous and unstable. It is embedded into Rose's abdomen, and he keeps it covered in bandages. After uncovering his heart, Rose has the ability to draw energy straight from it. This energy is extremely violent and explosive, and Rose is barely able to control it. His most powerful technique utilizes drawing energy straight from his heart and releasing it in the form of a giant explosion shaped like a bomb. This technique is called the Bomb of the Blooming Heart. Category:Part I Primary Characters Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:Paradise Characters